If I Die Young
by Ireland23
Summary: She shouldn't believe him. He was one of them. But she did;there was so much honesty in his eyes and the way his thumb flicked gently across her wrist sent shivers all over her body. Chapter FIVE Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

_**AU-ish…okay, a lot-ish. Haha But, it's fun. Probably not realistic, but what can I say? As much as I love an assertive (and also shirtless) Freddie (from iCarly)…I love a broody, tortured (and also shirtless-go figure) Beck. :)**_

_**Rated M for some foul mouthed shenanigans and some possible lemons in the future :)**_

The roar of the engine vibrated through his entire body and it made him feel alive. Nothing really did that for him anymore, not since he joined the crew. Since his life had gone down the drain.

He pulled the sleek car up next to Andre's bigger, boxier vehicle and wound down the passenger side window. His stomach knotted as the cold, penetrating stare of the crew's ringleader.

"You don't look like you're on board." Andre methodically rubbed his callous palm over his chin. "You need to be 100 percent, Beck. You wouldn't want _anyone _getting hurt, now would you?"

Beck held steady, wavering under Andre's dominance would only make matters worse. He tried not to think of poor Cat, the reason he was here, in this mess. She'd always been like a little sister to him, innocent, sweet, mildly annoying. She'd gotten wrapped up with Andre and his crew and was quickly in over her head. She babbled on and on about her undying love for the ruthless criminal and how he didn't _mean_ to hurt her, because, well, in her docile existence…he loved her too.

Andre wasn't above anything; he'd do whatever he had to in order to get what he wanted. Only, there was one thing he wanted more than Cat as his play thing and punching bag. He wanted the best driver in the area. With Beck's skill, the heists would go down without a hitch. He needed a driver who wasn't afraid to do whatever it took to get the merchandise where it needed to be.

Beck sighed. He knew he was Cat's only hope for survival.

"I'm here aren't I?" Beck attempted the stoic, emotionless tone he'd mastered, but for some reason the hitch in his voice just wouldn't ease.

"Just be on point, don't fuck this up for me or…" He smiled evilly. "Well, I don't have to bore you with the details, now do I?"

Beck gripped the steering wheel as he watched Andre's taillights flash in front of him. He popped the clutch and sped off into the night. He'd do what he needed to do to keep Cat safe.

OO OO OO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO

"Let me go!" Tori screamed as she watched her incapacitated sister lying limply in the dingy van. She struggled against Robbie's firm hold and stomped her foot on top of his. "Where are you taking us? _Why_ are you taking us!" She demanded, only to be struck in the back of the head and tossed like a rag doll into the vehicle.

"Feisty bitches piss me off." Robbie muttered to himself as he shut the rusted doors and then picked up his walkie-talkie. "Everything is good to go man, the daughters are out cold and the building is clear."

"It's about time." Andre barked. Nothing was ever satisfying to him, not even a job well executed. "Take them back to the house. I'll deal with them later."

"Okay, Asswipe." Robbie sneered, forgetting he was still holding the communication button down.

"What was that?"

"Uh…I uh…" He stuttered, but quickly regained his composure. "I said 'Okay, Anything-you-like.'"

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

"Andre, you're home!" Beck rolled his eyes as Cat ran and flung her arms around the unfeeling bastard. He didn't understand how she could be so dense when it came to the guy. She was so head over heels in love with him that she didn't seem to grasp the gravity of the situation they were in.

They were criminals, fugitives and probably going to hell. His day couldn't get much worse.

Or so he thought.

Beck threw his leather jacket on the sofa and ran a hand through his long locks and walked into the kitchen. The other guys in the crew were all celebrating a job well done, but not Beck. He felt sick to his stomach. He knew that stealing that much money from one of the wealthiest businessmen in the area wasn't a smart idea. Vega was ruthless and he'd find out who took his money eventually.

"Did the girls see your face?" He asked Robbie as he made his way back to the front door.

"Yeah, they're still out cold though." He smirked, taking a swig of whatever rancid bottle of liquor he'd gotten his hands on.

"You brought them back here?" Beck's eyes widened. "I thought the plan was to get them out of the way and then leave them there!" His stomach sank. He knew what was going to happen to those girls. Andre and the rest of the guys would do what they always did to the girls they took hostage. They'd be used and abused and then discarded when they had no value anymore.

"Change of plans. The skinny one put up such a fight." Robbie took a bite of pizza, speaking as if he were explaining a simple math problem. "Had no choice." Beck rolled his eyes.

"Where are they now?"

"Still tied up in the van," Robbie finished off his pizza. "Andre wants them kept in the basement until he figures out what to do with them."

Beck's fits clenched; he knew exactly what Andre's plans were for the Vega sisters.

He'd never met them, but he'd done enough surveillance to know who they were and how they operated. Trina was always so bossy and when watching them he couldn't help but smirk at their antics. Tori, she was the more level headed one of the two. He could tell she cared about her sister, but wasn't always appreciated. And for whatever reason, her plans were never executed without some major catastrophe ensuing.

He found himself wishing he could just reach out and touch her. He wanted to be closer when he heard her melodic laughing. He wanted to sift his hands through that long silky mane.

But that wasn't possible. It was a job. He needed to maintain a level head; he needed to keep Andre happy.

OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO OO

"Where are we?" Victoria whispered to her crying sister, her wrists were bound and she had the worst headache she could remember. She glanced around the dark basement and shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from fear or the dampness that was seeping into her bones.

"Tori- I'm…I…" Trina tried to speak between sobs, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Ah, so if you're Tori…" Andre sniped as he stealthily made his way down into the basement. "The train-wreck over there must be Trina."

"Who the hell are you? Let us go!" Tori yelled, knowing if she shrank back from the much larger man, she'd cede all control to him.

A heated pain stung the back of her head as his hand connected with her jaw and her head hit the wall.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way!" Andre towered over her, so angry he didn't hear Beck and Robbie pad down the stairs and come to stand behind him. "Do you _know_ what I do with smart mouthed bitches like you?"

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and she let out a faint whimper, her eyes flickering over to Beck. His stomach knotted. He'd seen many girls come and go from this basement, but none had affected him so deeply, just by looking at him with those big brown doe eyes.

Trina was still crying, he felt bad for her, but he didn't feel the fierce protectiveness he felt for Tori.

Andre drug Tori over to the stairs and shook her violently, causing her to let out a strangled groan of pain. "I'm going to fuck you up so bad you'll never forget to respect me!"

She struggled against him and Beck watched as Robbie picked the hysterical one up off the floor and drug her over to the stairs. He knew he had to do something, but there wasn't much he could do.

Accept…

"Wait!" He yelled, perhaps a little too loudly.

Andre loosened his grasp on the struggling Tori to arch an inquisitive eyebrow at Beck.

"Let me do it." Beck said. "Let me give her what she's got coming to her." He forced the hard edge into his voice.

"You?" Andre was perplexed. Beck never took any pleasure from the women they captured. He was there for one reason and one reason only, to protect the girl he considered a sister.

"Yeah, me." Beck walked forward, grabbing Tori roughly from Andre. "Let's just say I've had a change of heart." He shoved her against the wall and pressed against her from behind. "It's my turn to have some fun with one of these sniveling bitches."

Andre clapped his hands together, elated that Beck had finally come around. He knew he would eventually.

"Good. Good." Andre nodded and signaled for Robbie to take Trina up stairs. "Make sure she never forgets her place." He stomped up a few stairs and then peeked back over the railing to add, "Or I'll do it for you."

_**I'd love some feedback on this one. It's unlike anything I've ever written so it's definitely a challenge for me. And I'm all for constructive criticism and suggestions for the storyline:)**_

_**P.S. I know a lot of Victorious fans are also iCarly fans… if you've been reading my Seddie fic, I'm still working on it and should have another chapter up by tomorrow at the latest. This idea was just bouncing around in my head and I needed to put it down on paper.**_

_**Cheers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys don't hate Beck after this. I promise he's not a bad guy :)**_

"Now listen you little Bitch, you're going to do what I say." Tori whimpered as Beck held her roughly by her hair and his other hand dug into the flesh of her firm hip. "And _maybe_ I'll let you live." He spoke loudly, his voice carrying in the unfinished basement as he shoved her back against the cinder wall.

"Just kill me." Tori gasped as his thigh forced her legs open and he pressed his hips roughly against hers. "I'd rather die than lower myself to _this_." She bit out, her hands pressing against his chest.

"You will, _Victoria_." He pressed her hands against the wall next to her head, bringing his chest to press against her breasts, covered only in a cotton summer dress. "And you'll like it!" His voice carried again.

She turned her head to the side and gasped as his hot breath wafted over her sensitive ear lobe and neck.

He whispered in her ear, barely audible, yet oddly comforting. "There are cameras down here and he's probably watching. You need you do what I say. I won't hurt you."

She shouldn't believe him. He was one of them. He helped them kidnap her and her sister!

Oh Trina. She couldn't even imagine what she must be going through right now.

But she did believe him. There was so much honesty in his eyes and the way his thumb flicked gently across her wrist sent shivers all over her body. No one had ever looked at her that way before. Sure, boys were interested in her, but for all the wrong reasons. Money, fame, her body. But, this guy, holding her hostage, threatening to hurt her and then promising he'd never do such a thing, he made her feel things she'd never felt before.

Things she should never feel for _him_.

Beck pulled back from Tori slightly, he couldn't help but be amazed at how her lithe body felt pressed against his lager, muscular frame.

"Take off your panties and do it fast." Beck barked, holding his breath as she stared at him dumbly as if he'd asked her something in a foreign language. "_Fine, _I'll do it." His voice was strained. He wasn't sure if he was trying to sound hard so Andre would think he'd done his job or if it was due to the inner battle he was fighting. To control the urge to caress her soft skin and thrust himself so deep inside her that she'd forget the situation she was in. He wanted her to only focus on him, he wanted her to _want_ to be his.

His hands skirted gently up her thighs and it didn't take much force to rip the silken band of her panties. He felt her legs begin to quiver and his stomach flipped when he saw her eyes gloss over with unshed tears. He dropped her panties to the left of them, knowing the camera would have a perfect view and Andre wouldn't question the validity of his actions.

As Beck began to undo his belt, Tori's eyes widened and she started hyperventilating. "I can't lose my virginity in this dirty basement to some guy who kidnapped me and my sister!" Her voice cracked and she continued, "You promis-"

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled, trying to mask her voice from Andre's prying ears. His hand covered her mouth and tears began dripping down her cheeks. "Shut the fuck up or I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." He growled the words, but his eyes pleaded with her to just cooperate.

He felt her shaking body and he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, console her, promise her everything would be okay. He couldn't though, he couldn't even promise himself those things.

Beck lifted her hips, her warm thighs enveloping him as he slid himself against her, never penetrating. "Act like I'm hurting you." His voice was strained, but carefully discrete as his mouth brushed against the shell of her ear. He'd never wanted someone so badly in his life. His hands gripped her ass and pulled her closer into his hips, acting as if he was brutally taking her.

He felt guilty because he wasn't faking the desire, passion and lust he felt for her. He _wanted_ her.

Tori did as he asked, whimpered and cried. It wasn't difficult. She was scared, confused and couldn't control the response of her body. Her body was reacting to him in a way that it shouldn't.

Her nipples were hard, pressing against the thin cotton of her dress. Every time his hips slammed into hers, she grew wetter, as if her body _wanted_ him to actually be inside of her.

Beck pressed against her one final time with particularly rough force and groaned loudly acting, as if he were writing in completion. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around him and he couldn't control himself. He crashed his lips against hers in a very _real _kiss. He moaned, still incredibly erect and turned on from their faux lovemaking.

She whimpered as he pulled his lips away, suddenly remembering where they were and that kissing probably wans't going to convince Andre that he'd brutally attacked her.

He pulled further away, dropping her feet to the ground. "Don't forget you're _mine_ to use whenever I want." He barked the words and she nodded vehemently.

He needed to feel her one last time before he left her and he _did _have to leave her.

He pressed roughly against her. "I'll see you tomorrow whore, be ready for me."

Just before he pulled away, she whispered in that same barely audible tone he'd used earlier. "Thank you." His heart felt as though it was beating faster and slower at the same time. He'd just mauled her, ripped her panties off and forced her to pretend they were having sex and she had _thanked_ him. His whole body trembled at the thought.

She slumped to the floor and tears were still pouring down her cheeks as he turned and walked toward the stairs.

Once out of view of the camera, he glanced back at her one last time. He knew he'd saved her, but he didn't know how long he could keep the façade going. Sooner or later someone was going to take her or figure out that he hadn't.

He wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her until she stopped crying. He wanted to tell her that he'd never been so sorry for anything in his life. He wanted to tell her that no other girl would ever feel the way she did in his arms.

But, instead, he simply walked away, leaving her to cry herself into a restless sleep and worry about what tomorrow would bring.

_**So, I'm not really sure how I felt about this chapter. This story is such a challenge compared to the normal fluff I write! Haha **_

_**Let me know what you thought and if there is anything you'd like to see transpire in the next few chapters! **_

_**Thanks for the encouraging reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beck took a deep breath as he exited his vehicle and made his way back up to the house. All the money had been transferred, now they just had to play the waiting game. He'd been hard at work with several other crew members all morning, ensuring that the stolen money and merchandise couldn't be traced back to anyone associated with Andre. He'd had a terrible time concentrating on anything but the brown eye-d beauty that'd touched his heart. He shuttered as he thought about her huddled on the damp basement floor.

"Everything is do-" He started to inform Andre of the job completion, but he stopped mid sentence when he saw Robbie dragging Tori from the kitchen, into the living room and to the staircase that lead to the 3rd floor bedrooms. She was crying, helplessly flailing in his arms. Andre sat on the sofa, an evil smirk twisting on his lips. "Where the _fuck_ do you think you're taking her?" Beck demanded, yanking Tori away from a bumbling, yet strong, Robbie and pulling her close.

"We were just gonna have a little fun." Robbie shrugged, confused at what he'd done wrong.

"_We?"_ Beck incredulously asked.

"A couple of the guys are already upstairs with her sister." He pointed to a horrified Tori and then a perplexed look covered his face. "And that blonde bitch, what's her name?" He always had trouble with names.

Beck's stomach coiled. He'd been stupid to think they'd leave her in the basement to rot. He'd almost been too late.

"Why such an interest?" Andre's look was anything but kind. His expression was a mix between amusement, curiosity and evil.

Fuck. He couldn't show that he cared. He'd almost blown it for both of them.

"She's _mine._" Beck nearly growled, surprised at himself that the possessiveness that coated his words wasn't at all forced. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It scared him and thrilled him all at the same time. "I don't want to fuck a bitch that's been used by every fucking dick in this place." He was careful not to let his affection for her seep through in his rough tone.

"You've never been so _attached_ before." Andre idly commented, rubbing his chin in that sinister way that Beck loathed. "You don't even show this much concern for Cat."

Tori's heart sank. Who was Cat? Why did she care? She needed to just focus on getting her and her sister out of this hell-hole and forgetting everyone, including the Adonis currently gripping her hips with such fierce protectiveness.

"I'm not fucking attached." The words tasted bitter on his tongue, because he was far beyond simply 'attached'. When he'd seen Robbie trying dragging her up those stairs a panic he'd never known before rose in his chest. It was in that moment that he knew he'd protect her at all costs. "I'm just not about to catch whatever disgusting diseases your lackeys have picked up over the years." Beck rolled his eyes and silently patted himself on the back as Andre's expression changed to one of understanding.

"That's why you're my top driver, Beck. You think things out." Andre waved dismissively as he turned from Beck to the now angry Robbie. "Stop pouting and go find some other whore to mount."

Beck took this opportunity to drag Tori up to the third floor and into the modest bedroom he called his own.

"Than-Thank you." Her voice was quivering; her dress was ripped along the bodice and midriff. She was obviously terrified, battered and sleep deprived.

Beck locked his bedroom door and stepped closer to her, gently brushing his rough thumb along her busted bottom lip. Robbie could be a vindictive mother fucker when he wasn't getting his way. He must have hit her in the mouth when she'd refused his advances.

"Are you okay?" He breathed the words. His eyes roved over every inch of her, checking for injuries.

"Yes." The word whooshed out with the breath she'd been holding as his warm, strong hands skirted over her body. "Uh—Be—Beck?" she'd heard Andre say his name, but wasn't sure if she got it right.

"Hmm?" He asked, finally content that she didn't have any serious wounds. He reached up and brushed the long silken hair out of her eyes. She looked so innocent, so broken, and so…beautiful.

"My sister. I need to see my…" She started, pulling away from him and heading toward the door, but he cut her off by dragging her over to the bathroom.

"Look, you need to remember one thing." His voice was tight. "I can't let you go running all over the place. If they figure out what I'm doing, they'll kill me." He saw the look of panic cross her delicate features. "If they kill me, there's no telling what they'll do to you and I can't let that happen, so I _need_ you to work with me, okay?" His hand was rested on her shoulder as he spoke.

Tori nodded slowly, allowing him to back her into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you out of here, but I need some time to come up with a plan." As he spoke, his eyes were roving over her again, fixing on the tanned flesh peeking from beneath the rips in her sundress. "He didn't…?" He was afraid to finish the question.

"No…he was going to, but…" She faltered, her eyes meeting his as his fingers traced the purple bruises on her shoulder and collar bone. His stomach sank. He knew some of them were result of his actions the night before.

"I'm…" He started, but she shook her head in the negative.

"It could have been much worse." She tried to force a smile, but failed. She looked sad, unbearably sad.

He noticed the bruise forming on the swell of her breast where her dress was torn. He wanted to reach out, caress her skin, and make the hurt and pain disappear. But he knew she couldn't possibly want someone like him to touch her so intimately. She was pure, pristine,_ perfect _and he was a low-life, a street racer, a glorified gang member. He didn't deserve someone like her. He had to keep telling himself that, because the way she looked at him with those big brown eyes told him otherwise.

"Take a shower and I'll be ready to leave when you're out." I gestured toward the other side of the small bathroom.

"You won't leave without me?" Her voice was clear, childlike and it broke his heart.

"I won't leave you." He affirmed as she turned away from him and began unzipping her dress. He groaned as he pulled the door shut, the temping skin of her back was almost enough to send him over the edge. He wanted her more than he could even fathom. He'd never felt like this about anyone. At first he'd thought he just felt sorry for her, then he'd blamed it on his gender…surely any man would feel _something_ for a girl so sinfully beautiful.

But as he paced around his room, listening to the sounds of the warm beads of water splashing down on her, he wasn't so sure lust was the only emotion he was plagued with. Something was gripping his heart like an iron fist and it was altering his judgment.

The one thing he did know was that he had to get Tori Vega out of the house and out of his life before he did something both of them would regret.

_**Thank you guys for all the wonderful feedback, I really appreciate it:)**_

_**The next chapter is going to be Lemonish…so be warned! haha**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys are seriously freaking Awesome with such lovely reviews. They really make my day and make me want to keep writing!**_

_**I hope this doesn't seem too long…**_

"Where are we going?" The freshly showered brunette asked Beck as he weaved his stealth vehicle between traffic with a mastery she'd never seen before.

"Somewhere safe." He said simply.

He glanced over. Even drowning in his old t-shirt and sweat pants, she was gorgeous. His hand tightened on the gear shift. What was he going to do when she was gone? He'd only known her a few days and already the thought of never seeing her again had him acting like an angst riddled teenager.

She would move on with her life, forget about him and everything that had happened to her. She'd find some doctor or lawyer to settle down w-

He couldn't finish the thought. The thought of another man being with her, holding her, touching her, looking into her eyes as writhed with pleasure had Beck seething.

Change of plans.

He would take her to a convent where some homely nuns to give her fashion advice and teach her the evils of men.

Somewhere she would have to wear boxy unappealing clothing and where there would be no men. He smirked at the thought and the frowned when he realized the absurdity of it. She wasn't his to dictate her future. She'd never be his and the sooner he realized that the sooner they could both move on.

He paused at a traffic light and she found the nerve to speak to him again. "Beck, I um…I really need to know what this _plan_ is that you've hatched." She tried her best to sound sweet and not patronizing. It was difficult, she wanted to see her sister. If her sister was even still alive.

"What does it matter? You'll be safe." He shrugged as he accelerated and switched lanes 3 times before settling on the left lane.

"I need to know my sister is okay." Her voice broke slightly, despite her best efforts.

"I'll do what I can for her, but my main concern is to get you someplace safe. They'll think I got too rough with you and dumped you off somewhere." His lip twitched at the thought. He really did work for some sick fuckers.

"I'll just go to the police as soon as you _dump me off'_" she sat upright, tired of playing the damsel in distress. Her sister was being beaten, raped and God only knew what else and she _had_ to help her.

"Half of the police department is on our payroll." Beck rolled his eyes. "The only thing you can do to save your sister is to cooperate with me." He gritted his teeth.

Tori's stomach dropped. The police couldn't help; their father would be more concerned about the money. Was he even looking for them?

He was trying to help her. He was going to let her go when all he wanted to do was kiss her until her bones went limp and she begged him to make her his.

He was trying so damn hard!

Tori sniffled. This had been the worst experience of her life. If Beck hadn't been there and been so kind, she didn't know what she would have done. Despite his kindness, she'd fight him if she had to. Trina wasn't strong, she needed her help.

He finally pulled his car up a long winding driveway that led to a modest rancher.

"Where are we?" She quirked her eyebrow.

"My parents' house." He shrugged, getting out of the car and walking over to the passenger side. "Well, it was theirs until they passed away. It's mine now. Andre wouldn't think to look here." He pulled her from the car, his hand encircling her wrist and remaining there bit too long to only be helpful.

"I can't stay here!" She wrenched away from him. "Take me back to the house." Her arms crossed over her chest

"You _will_ stay here whether you like it or not!" He didn't have time for this, why wouldn't she just cooperate and let him help her? "You'd rather be raped and beaten by a gang than let me help you?" He had her pressed against the passenger side door that was now closed. His chest was heaving in anger, or was it lust? He wasn't sure.

"No!" Tears were falling freely now. "Beck, please understand. I appreciate everything you're doing for me…" She took a deep quivering breath. "But she's my _sister_. I can't just leave her there. If you leave me here and I know what's happening to her, the guilt will kill me. I'll end up finding a way back to that house and getting her out myself."

Beck's jaw tightened at the thought. He was still holding her captive, unsure of what he should do. He couldn't take her back there, it wasn't safe.

"Beck." She said his name so softly that he couldn't help but look her in the eyes. "If you had a sister, you'd do the same." Her hand tentatively lifted to stroke the side of his roughened face. He immediately leaned into her touch. No woman had ever touched him with such care, such gentleness, such…innocence.

At her words, he thought of Cat. He couldn't argue with Tori's assertion. He'd risked his life for Cat and she wasn't even his biological sister. He glanced down at her one last time before grunting and pulling away from her lithe body.

"Fine." He stomped over to the driver's side door. "But you do _everything _I say, _when_ I say it and don't leave my side. It's the only way you'll be safe. Got it?"

"Got it." She sent him a small smile. The first one she'd managed since she'd been kidnapped.

As he started the car, she reached over and touched his hand that rested on the gearshift. It was a silent thank you, but sent fire coursing through his veins. How was it that a simple touch from this girl could do more for him than 100 naked women willing to do whatever he wanted?

He didn't know, but he was sure as hell ready to find out.

ooooo oooooooooo oooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Beck paced back and forth in his small room as Tori sat stubbornly on the floor in front of his bedroom door. After threatening to storm out, she'd thrown the oversized clothes he'd let her borrow in his floor and redressed in her dingy sundress.

"I just want to _see_ her." She said it as if she were simply asking a waitress for a napkin.

"What happened to doing what_ I_ say?" He ran a frustrated hand through his unruly mane.

She ignored him and asked a question of her own." What if she's hurt?" Tori's lip quivered and his heart flipped over in his chest. He hated seeing her tore up. But he wouldn't risk her life just so she could have her way. When he didn't respond, she lost her composure "I want to see my God damned sister!"

"I had Cat check on her and the other girls this evening!" He pulled her to stand in front of him, her breasts pressing sinuously against his hard chest. "She's had food, no broken bones and she's had a shower." What did Tori want from him? He couldn't save them all. Andre was a powerful man and would stop at nothing to destroy anyone who double crossed him.

"Oh how gallant of you!" She retorted sarcastically, pushing at his chest until he gripped her wrists. "I guess I should bow down now, huh?" She wasn't sure why she was so angry at Beck. He'd been nothing but kind to her.

Was she really angry at him? Or was she just frustrated with herself that she was falling so hard and fast for him that she couldn't think straight?

She'd never even considered letting another guy do the things she wanted to do with this guy who was nothing but trouble. She knew it was a bad idea. She knew he wasn't the type of guy she should be with. He was wild, domineering, and always got his way. But he was gorgeous, so gentle with her and lit a fire inside her that no one else had even come close to igniting.

Beck growled possessively. Something about the way she was suddenly so confident had his desire for her boiling.

Neither of them was aware of when the argument had shifted to sensual banter, but as she struggled against him, her body wriggled deliciously against his. His control was slowly unraveling and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to hold off.

Her eyes met his in a heated stare and his resolve crumbled. In an instant, he picked her up by the thighs, her legs wrapping around his strong hips in an unwavering vice.

A masculine groan mingled with her feminine whimper as their lips met in a feral kiss. He couldn't think about the ramifications of his actions as his rough hands moved fluidly up her thighs, under her dress. He gripped her ass and pulled her roughly against his ever hardening erection.

He should have taken his time, treated her like the priceless treasure she was. He couldn't. The only thing he could focus on was his innate need to be as close to her as he could possibly get.

Her head lolled back against the wall in intense pleasure as his firm lips sought the silken expanse of her dainty neck. His hips undulated against hers as he sucked gently on her sweet skin. His hands left her ass and found her breasts, pulling the flimsy material out of the way. She moaned and clawed at his muscled back at the sensation of his rough palms gliding over her nipples.

"_Mine."_ He all but growled. He wasn't even sure how his jeans came undone or when he made the decision to plunge his hardness as deep inside her slippery folds as he could.

His lips ravaged Tori's, swallowing her gasp. The initial pain as he fluidly penetrated, breaking her virgin barrier, had tears springing to her eyes. But as he rocked back out, panting her name against her ear, the pain turned to a pleasurable burn that had her moaning _his_ name.

His hands found her ass again, pulling her closer, delving deeper inside of her. Her legs tightened around his hips and his lips trailed down the column of her neck.

He loved the way she whispered his name in a plea to send her over the edge.

He loved the way she molded her firm body against him.

He loved the way she clung to him as if she never wanted him to let her go.

He loved _everything_ about her.

Two more rough thrusts and she was writing in ecstasy, crying out and clutching him close to her body as the waves of her orgasm over took her.

He groaned as he felt her walls grip him like a silk glove. He was no virgin or inexperienced teenager, but she had him so turned on …he knew he wouldn't last long.

Her arms circled around his neck and she pressed a fluttering kiss against his throat as he threw his head back and thrust one last time. His legs shook as he spilled himself inside of her ; nothing had ever felt so satisfying.

"Wow." Tori's breathy whisper brought him out of the sensual fog and the realization hit him that he'd just taken her virginity. "That was…"

Beck gulped for air, pressing his face against her flushed neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, guilt rushing over him with force.

How could he have lost control that way? He'd been trying to protect her and he'd done the very thing he'd been trying to prevent.

She deserved her first time to be in a soft bed with someone she loved marveling over her delicate body.

She didn't deserve to be ravaged against a wall like some slut he'd picked up at a bar.

Beck was so overcome with strong emotions that he didn't hear Tori's contented sigh and he certainly didn't notice the way she rested her cheek against the side of his head in a loving gesture.

He took a deep, agonizing breath and slowly let her slide away from his body to stand in front of him.

"I'm..I.." He couldn't convey what he was feeling. When his eyes finally met hers, he noticed the tear streaks from when he'd first entered her. His stomach knotted.

He didn't deserve her.

"I have to go. You can sleep in my bed. No one will bother you." His voice was strained as he pulled his jeans up and moved toward the door.

"Beck…wait…" Tori's plea fell on deaf ears. Beck was already in the hall, pulling the door closed behind him.

_**Ah, I love a broody, tortured blake. It makes for some good angst! Haha**_

_**Hopefully it wasn't too over the top. I don't normally do smut scenes quite this way.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought about this one:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT!:**** It has been brought to my attention by an **_**anonymous**_** reviewer that my story "sounds like" a jade and Beck fic by Ohsnapitzjess called Broken. I'd never heard of it, but I tracked it down just in case I'd some how inadvertently paralleled someone else's story. I didn't bother to read all of the chapters because there were many. However, judging by the summery…the only component that is similar between the aforementioned story and mine is that fact that Tori has been kidnapped by the guys.**

**While I don't feel that I've done anything wrong, considering I'd never read the other fic and mine is about a street racing crew…not a group of guys who kidnap women who are on shopping trips, please let me know if you feel I should discontinue this fic. **

**And also, if anyone ever gets the urge to accuse someone of plagiarizing, doing so anonymously doesn't allow the accused a fair means of clearing the matter up. **

**Thanks!**

Without further ado….

Chapter five:

Beck paced back and forth in the hallway and glanced down at his cell phone for what seemed like the thousandth time since he'd been out there. 3:30 AM . He swore under his breath.

How could he have lost control that way? All he wanted to do was protect her and he'd fucked up. He'd put himself before her. He'd taken the only dignity she had left because his damn libido couldn't take no for an answer.

She couldn't have wanted him. She was a socialite, the daughter of the richest man in town. She wouldn't want some dirty street racer pawing all over her.

No.

He didn't deserve her and he knew it.

He sighed and sunk down to the floor.

But the way she had returned his kiss, wrapped her arms around his shoulders had made him believe, even for a glimmering moment, that she'd needed him too.

He brought two fingers up to press against his temple. He had to figure out a way to get her out of this damn place and keep her out. He couldn't take her sister with them, it'd be too obvious that he'd let them go. Andre would kill him or worse, he'd kill Cat and then send his men to track down Tori. His heart clenched.

He barely knew her, but the emotions he felt when he was near her were so genuine, he couldn't dismiss them.

It wasn't about the sex for him. While it'd been amazing, he'd felt empty inside when he left her in that room.

He needed to stay away from her and clear his head before he could figure out what the best solution was. If he went back in there and saw her delicate body, her flawless face, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than her writing beneath him.

"What the fuck are you doing up? You look like hell." Andre commented as he walked down the hallway, Cat dangling on his arm like an infatuated teenager.

Beck cleared his throat and stood up. Since 'I deflowered my captive and feel super guilty about it' didn't seem like it would fly with the hardened mastermind he worked for, he settled for a lie. "Felt sick, probably something I ate."

"And where is the whore?" Andre looked meaningfully toward Beck's bedroom door. Panic rose is Beck's chest. What if Andre wanted to use her for some twisted game?

"Waiting for me to use her again." Beck shrugged, as if making love to Tori Vega hadn't been the single most earth shattering event in his life.

Andre nodded, but his eyes seemed unconvinced. If Tori was going to make it out of here alive or with any semblance of self-respect, Beck knew had to get her out as soon as he possibly could.

"Well, just see that she doesn't forget who has her and why she's here." Andre's voice was rough, sinister; he'd never change.

Beck nodded, reaching back to grasp the door handle and took a half a step backward. "You don't have to worry about that."

Seeming happy with that response, Andre started down the hallway again, a confused Cat in tow.

Beck sighed and shut the door, leaning his head forward and taking a deep breath. He only turned to look toward the bed when he heard Tori stir. But she wasn't there. He walked around to the other side of the room and found her on the floor. She looked breathtaking, lying on her back, her eye lashes kissing the apples of her cheeks as she slept. She wore her dirty dress again.

Why was she on the floor when she could have slept in the warm bed he'd offered her? He hissed out a ragged breath when he saw the tear streaks that marred her cheeks. The realization hit him that she must have slept on the floor because she didn't want to be in his bed. Not after what he'd done to her.

He leaned down and gently lifted her up in one swoop and laid her down on the bed. She was so tired; she didn't bat an eyelash at the movement. He placed his hand against the side of her face and studied her features. She was truly beautiful and he felt that familiar swelling in his chest return.

He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help touching her. She sighed softly and arched into his touch as his hand made its way down her swanlike neck. "My God, you're beautiful." He wasn't even aware the words had snuck passed his lips until he heard her voice.

"I thought you left." She sounded small, tired and breathless. She wasn't scared and that confused him. Why wasn't she afraid of him after what he'd done?

"I was outside guarding the door so you could sleep." He said softly, his hand still trailing down her soft skin. He had to ask, hear it from her lips. "Why were you on the floor?"

"I..um…" She averted her eyes. She surely couldn't tell him why she'd avoided his bed. His hand drew her chin toward him, making it impossible for her to avoid his heated gaze. When he looked at her like that, captive or not, her bones seemed to turn to Jell-O. "It smells like you." She said dumbly.

"It smells…what?" He was quite adorable when he was confused, tired and cranky.

"Your bed." She sat up, unable to refrain from touching him any longer. She'd been heartbroken when they'd made love in the heat of the moment and then he'd just walked out, leaving her there, but she couldn't think of that now. He was here, looking into her eyes and she found it difficult to think of anything other than the way he made her heart race. "It smells musky, like you." He voice seemed to lower, to match the sensual haze that was floating around them.

"And you don't like it…" He trailed off, not really caring. He was focused on her hand that trailed up his strong arm, and over his shoulder.

She shook her head, scooting closer. "I love it." She groaned softly as his palms encircled her hips, bringing her to fit snuggly on his lap. "I couldn't sleep because it made me think of you." Her warm breath was ghosting over his face and he could feel himself beginning to lose control again.

Tori knew she couldn't save her sister, not until she could figure out a means of escape. And this guy, holding her, making her feel so alive…she couldn't push him away. She'd never felt so free, so uninhibited and yet she was his _prisoner._ She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to forget everything that had happened. She wanted to get lost in him.

"Beck, make me forget." Had he not been hanging on her every word, he would have missed her breathy plea.

"If I kiss you" He leaned closer. "I won't be able to stop."

"Then don't." She breathed and his lips collided with hers.

**Sorry for the delayed update. I've been working on an iCarly story as well. I hope you guys enjoyed this one:)**


End file.
